My Gift
by phoenixyo14
Summary: oneshoot. Pairing: BaekYeol Baekhyun x Chanyeol EXO , slight KaiDO & SuLay. Please review after reading. NO SILENT READER!


Cast: All EXO members.

Pairing: BaekYeol. Slight KaiDO, SuLay.

Genre: Romance, YAOI, Fluff, OOC.

Rating: T.

Author: phoenixyo14

Disclaimer: this fic is mine. All cast belongs to God.

**=FIC START=**

Baekhyun POV's

"Annyeong my bacon," ujar seseorang sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

"Annyeong my egg-yeol." Aku membalikkan badanku sehingga aku menghadap Chanyeol, namjachinguku yang sangat tinggi ini. Kulihat rambutnya yang masih berantakan, lalu kuusap rambutnya itu. Ia tersenyum puas. Sekarang gilirannya yang memanjakanku. Ia menarik tangannya yang masih terlilit di pinggangku. Sehingga, tubuhku semakin mendekat ke tubuhnya. Bisa dibilang jarak wajah kami hanya sekitar 2 cm. Kami hanya saling menatap dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Hyung…" ucap seseorang dari balik pintu. Tanpa melepaskan pelukan, kami berdua melihat siapa yang memanggil kami. Ternyata Kai. Karena kaget dengan posisi kami, ia hanya melongo di depan pintu. "Oops.. Maaf hyung. Silahkan dilanjutkan." Ia langsung pergi keluar.

"Sepertinya kita harus keluar hyung atau kalau tidak mereka pasti mengira kita melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

Kami memutuskan untuk keluar dan bertindak seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Suho, Kai dan Sehun melihat kami sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"YA! Kalian jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu," ucapku.

"Kemarin bilangnya kalian berantem, kok sekarang mesra-mesraan gitu sih?" goda Suho. Kami berdua hanya bisa meringis tanpa alasan.

"Kalian mau makan atau tidak?" teriak Kyungsoo dari dapur. Kami semua langsung menuju ruang makan. Jika aku dan Chanyeol sedang tidak dalam masa pertempuran, posisi duduk kami adalah aku disamping Chanyeol, lalu disamping Chanyeol ada Kai, di depan Kai ada Kyungsoo, di samping Kyungsoo ada Sehun dan Suho.

"Gomawo hyung, enak sekali," puji Kai secara tiba-tiba.

"Ne. Sama-sama chagi."

"Huh, mentang-mentang dia namjachingunya kau buatkan makanan kesukaanya. Kau bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun membuatkanku makanan kesukaanku," protes Suho. KaiSoo hanya memeletkan lidahnya bersamaan.

Hari ini aku dan Chanyeol mendapat tugas untuk cuci piring. Jadi, mau tidak mau harus dikerjakan.

"Hyung, apa hari ini kau ada rencana pergi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Umm.. Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu pergilah bersamaku hyung." Aku menganggukan kepala tanda setuju.

Sebelum kami pergi, kami harus mandi terlebih dahulu. Dan seperti biasa, agar lebih cepat kami harus mandi berdua. Meskipun, terkadang Sehun tidak mau mandi dengan Suho. Aku dan Chanyeol selalu mandi bersama.

"Yeollie-ah, sepertinya berat badanmu turun," ucapku.

"Benarkah hyung? Mungkin gara-gara hyung jarang memberiku coklat lagi."

"Tentu saja, uangku mulai habis karena sering membelikanmu coklat."

"Kalau begitu aku yang menaktirmu hari ini."

"Jinjja?" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. Aku sangat senang, sehingga aku mempercepat acara mandiku. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memelukku dari belakang. "Waeyo chagi?"

"Hyung, jangan cepat-cepat dong mandinya," rengeknya sambil menaruh kepalanya dibahuku

"Aish, kau manja sekali."

"Bolehkah aku menciummu? Sudah lama sekali kita tak berciuman."

DEG! Kenapa ia menanyakan hal itu disaat kami seperti ini? Tapi, apa yang dia katakan memang benar. Akhir-akhir ini kami sering sekali bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil.

"Hyung, jawablah pertanyaanku. Atau aku tidak jadi mentraktirmu." Kulepaskan pelukannya lalu aku memutar posisi tubuhku sehingga aku berhadapan dengan namjachinguku yang tingginya di atas rata-rata ini.

Kutaruh tanganku di lehernya. Tanpa basa-basi ia menarikku lebih dekat sehingga mulut kami yang sudah berbulan-bulan tidak bertemu dapat bertemu kembali. Setelah beberapa menit kami berbalas-balasan ciuman, kapasitas nafas kami juga terbatas, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar.

"Aku mau lagi hyung!"

"Sabarlah, bisa mati aku kalau seperti ini terus." Aku berusaha untuk menstabilkan nafasku. Sampai pada saat Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar kembali melumat bibirku. Kubiarkan ia melakukan itu, agar ia sedikit puas, beberapa kali aku membalas ciumannya.

"Aww.." aku merintih saat Chanyeol mengigit bibir bagian bawahku sehingga aku melonggarkan bibirku sedIkit. Saat aku kembalikan posisi bibir kami seperti sebelumnya, aku merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam mulutku. Sesuatu yang kenyal. Aku hanya menikmatinya karena aku mengira sebelum kami berciuman ia makan permen. Tetapi, kenapa permen ini tidak habis-habis dan tidak lengket? Setelah kupikir-pikir ini bukanlah permen, dan ternyata… Ya ampun! Aku baru sadar kalau aku melakukan French kiss dengannya.

"Eeng.." aku mengeluarkan desahan tapi kusadari. Karena sudah terlalu menikmati kami jadi lupa waktu, apalagi kami berciuman di bawah shower.

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat aku mau mandi! Kalau mau melakukan 'itu' di kamar sana! Jangan di kamar mandi!" teriak seseorang dari luar sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

Bukannya melepas ciuman, Chanyeol malah semakin melumat bibirku. Tentu saja aku membalasnya. Kami terus melakukan hal itu sampai…

DUBRAK!

"Aigoo!" jerit seseorang yang mendobrak kamar mandi yang ternyata adalah Suho. Ia hanya bisa menganga melihat kami berciuman tanpa memakai sehelai kain.

Aku dan Chanyeol otomatis menghentikan acara kami. Kulihat juga Sehun berdiri di depan pintu, raut wajahnya menunjukkan jika ia kaget.

"Kenapa hyung masuk?" tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya. Aku menolehkan wajahku ke Chanyeol, 'apakah ia tak sadar jika kami telah melakukan hal tadi lebih dari 1 jam?' gumamku.

"Kalian! Cepat keluar! Aku menunggu kalian dari 2 jam yang lalu!" ujar Suho sambil marah-marah. Sehun hanya cekikikan di depan pintu, menunggu aba-aba dari Suho untuk masuk.

"Ne.. hyung," ucapku sambil melilitkan handuk di badanku.

"Chagi, tapi.. Kan belum.."

"Sudahlah Yeollie," bisikku. Entah kenapa tempat favorit Chanyeol menciumku adalah di kamar mandi dan kasur(-_- )

.

"Hyung, mau bubble tea? Aku ingin mencobanya," ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau belum pernah mencoba bubble tea?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aneh. Padahal kau yang sering membelikan Sehun bubble tea."

"Hehehe.." ia hanya menyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Sesampai di dalam toko, kami memesan bubble tea kesukaanku yaitu rasa kelapa(**). Saat masih trainee aku, Sehun, Luhan dan Suho sering minum bubble tea bersama.

"Rasanya aneh hyung," ujar Chanyeol sambil memelet-meletkan lidahnya tanda rasanya agak aneh.

"Memang, tapi kalau sudah terbiasa pasti rasanya enak." Dia hanya menanggapai dengan meng-O. "Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke dorm," ucapku sambil memandang langit yang sangat mendung.

"Ah, ayo hyung. Aku tidak bawa payung lagi." Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pulang karena hujan akan segera turun. Tapi, belum setengah jalan menuju dorm, kami kehujanan. Sepertinya berlari-lari tidak ada gunanya.

"Lebih baik kita naik taxi saja, kau bawa uang lagi tidak?" ucapku sambil mencari tempat untuk meneduh. Bukannya menjawab ia malah senyum tidak jelas.

"Mianhae hyung, tapi aku hanya membawa uang untuk membeli bubble tea tadi, hehehe," ujarnya sambil nyengir gaje.

"Aish.. Sudah jam segini lagi, kita bisa dibantai habis-habisan sama Suho kalau pulang telat."

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu hujan yang tak kunjung reda, Chanyeol melepas jaketnya, lalu berkata, "Hyung, sepertinya kita harus rela hujan-hujanan. Ayo!" Tanpa menunggu pendapat dariku ia langsung menarik tanganku lalu lari.

"YA! Yeollie-ah, apa kau gila!" teriakku. Bajuku sudah mulai basah kuyup meskipun beberapa bagian tubuhku tertutup oleh jaketnya Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja aku kebasahan. "Pabo! Berhentilah lari!"Ia tidak menggubris perkataanku tadi. Cih, aku jamin Suho hyung pasti bakalan marah besar melihat kami seperti ini.

Sebelum membuka pintu dorm aku berkata padanya, "Kalau Suho marah besar karena hal ini. Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Tenang saja hyung, aku pasti akan memberikanmu hadiah sebagai tanda maaf," ucapnya sambil memasang senyum pervert ala Kai. Sepertinya Kai telah menyebarkan virus itu. Aku mengernyitkan mataku dan memberi tatapan 'apa-maksudmu', tapi ia malah wink dan meletakkan telunjuknya didepan mulutnya. Lalu ia mengetok pintu dorm kami -EXO-.

Sudah kuduga, yang membukakan pintu selalu Suho hyung. "Kalian lama se…" Ia melihat kami dari atas sampai bawah, dengan tatapan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. "Cepat kalian ganti baju!"

Aku dan Chanyeol hanya mengikuti perintahnya. Tapi aku kaget juga karena tebakanku salah. Aku kira Suho akan marah-marah saat mengetahui kami basah kuyup seperti ini. Saat kami keluar dari kamar, aku tidak melihat Suho.

"Suho hyung dimana? Apakah dia di kamarmu?" tanyaku ke Sehun.

"Heem.."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku kurang tahu, tapi ia baru saja selesai menelpon Lay." Aku dan Chanyeol hanya meng-O bersamaan. "Omong-omong hyung dari mana saja?"

"Kami tadi habis minum bubble tea," ucap Chanyeol.

"Waa! Kenapa hyung tidak mengajakku? Atau setidaknya membelikan aku satu?" protes Sehun.

"Mianhae Sehun. Tapi tadi hujan, jadi aku lupa."

"Ah, tentu saja. Hyung kan hanya ingat pada Baekkie hyung," cibir Sehun. Chanyeol hanya mendecak.

"Kai dan Dio sendiri dimana?" tanyaku karena daritadi mereka tidak kelihatan.

"Mereka sedang berdua di kamar. Sudah sejak selesai makan malam tadi."

Karena aku sudah mengantuk, aku memutuskan untuk tidur lebih cepat. "Yeollie-ah aku duluan ke kamar ya. Sehun-ah jaljayo."

"Ne hyung. Jaljayo."

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur. Hari yang menyenangkan. Apalagi mengingat tadi saat Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku sangat erat. Senang sekali rasanya.

"Baekkie hyung, apakah kau sudah tidur?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kamar.

"Aniyo. Aku belum tidur. Waeyo chagi?"

"Gwenchana. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu soal hadiahku tadi. Tapi, ternyata Suho hyung tidak jadi memarahi kita. Hadiahnya tunggu Suho hyung memarahi kita saja ya."

"Oh. Setidaknya beri tahulah aku apa hadiahmu itu," rayuku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung melakukannya saja?" ujar Chanyeol kembali memasang senyum pervertnya itu. Pelan-pelan ia ikut tidur disampingku, lalu memajukan posisi tidurnya.

"Yeol.. yeollie-ah, kau ke..kenapa?" tanyaku sambil terus mundur karena Chanyeol terus maju. Sampai akhirnya.. DUK! Aku sudah berada di pojokan, kesempatan Chanyeol untuk mendekatiku semakin lebar.

Kututup mataku, kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirku. Rasanya manis, seperti bubble tea yang tadi kami minum. Aku melumat benda yang menempel dimulutku itu, apakah.. itu Chanyeol? Aku membuka mataku sedikit dan melihat matanya sangat dekat dengan mataku, hanya saja matanya tertutup.

"Apakah hyung serius mau melakukan hal itu sekarang? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ucapnya sambil melepaskan ciuman kami.

"Hal apa chagi? Apa maksudmu?" Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu apa yang dia maksud, hanya saja aku tidak mau kelihatan kegeer-an.

"Umm.. Itu loh, yang dilakukan Sehun dan Luhan selesai showcase dulu itu."

"Oh.." Kami semua –EXO- tahu bahwa Sehun dan Luhan telah melakukan hal 'itu' selesai showcase.

"Bagaimana hyung? Jika kau tidak mau, ya gak apa-apa."

"Baiklah," ucapku sambil memberikan senyuman termanisku. Meskipun aku gugup, aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Aigoo, kyeopta sekali hyungku ini," goda Chanyeol sambil mencubit kecil pipiku.

Selanjutnya tentu saja kalian tahu apa yang kami lakukan. Semuanya berjalan sangat mulus.

Baekhyun POV's End

Normal POV's

Sehun yang duduk sendirian di sofa ruang tv sendirian mulai terkantuk-kantuk. Seharian ini ia tidak menelpon hyung kesayangannya sekaligus namjachingunya yang tinggal di Cina. Karena hari ini jadwal mereka sangat banyak. Sedangkan Sehun (dan member EXO-K yang lain) malah tidak punya jadwal sama sekali hari ini.

"Haruskah aku tidur? Tapi aku tidak mau mengganggu Suho hyung," ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya memutar-mutar hpnya. Lalu membuka beberapa sms yang masih tersimpan. Hampir semua sms yang dia simpan itu dari Luhan, namjachingunya. Wallpaper hpnya pun foto selca mereka.

Karena merasa bosan dan mengantuk, Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

"Jinjja? Apa kau serius chagi? Kau memaafkanku?" teriak Suho pelan. Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya tersebut dan menguping Suho yang spertinya sedang menelpon Lay. "Xie xie chagi, wo ai ni, saranghae."

'Pasti sedang menelpon Lay hyung,' gumam Sehun.

"Apakah hyung sudah balik dengan Lay hyung?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, bermaksud untuk mengagetkan Suho.

"Ne Sehun-ah. Aku mau tidur dulu ya, jaljayo."

"Jalja.." belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ada yang berteriak dari luar.

"AAAAAAHHHHH.. FASSTEEERR CHAAGII!" Sehun dan Suho langsung keluar kamar. Berusaha mendeteksi dari mana suara itu berasal. "AAGGGHH, YEEOLLL AAHHH"

"Ooh.. Biarkan saja mereka," ucap Suho sambil senyum-senyum lalu kembali tidur.

"Dasar, hyung yang aneh," ujar Sehun mengekori Suho yang masuk ke kamar.

**~ THE END ~**

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa^^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
